Full-Moon Gatherings/Roleplay
Archives: None ---- Echostar glanced up at the sky and noticed the moon was almost at it's peak. The other Clans had better show up soon, ''she thought ruefully, glancing to her left and seeing her Clan chatting about daily hunting patrols and other things. Echostar nodded to Wolfstorm who joined her up in the maple tree's branches, Echostar in the third highest branch and Wolfstorm on one other few branches down. She nodded to the deputy. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:27, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Palmpaw scuttled around, excitedly awaiting the arrival of the other Clans. She was careful to not be too hard on her leg, keeping it hovering over the ground. She actually felt better knowing that Firepoppy wasn't around. ''I want some cool and daring friends. I don't mind breaking the warrior code for them. If that's even a thing anymore. --- Burnfeather sat near the base of the big maple, examining his claws in the bright moonlight. Ravenstar led AshClan into the clearing, keeping her head and tail held high. She went right for the maple tree where Echostar was and climbed up, looking more like a squirrel than a cat and sat a few branches below SunClan leader. "Hello, Echostar," she greeted, brightly. 00:46, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "Hello, Ravenstar," Echostar greeted coolly, her tail rising and falling as the wind picked up and settled down. "Have you seen any of the other Clans?" (speaking of that what about FrostClan? Holly's been a bit inactive with Splashstar) No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:49, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Galaxystorm's entire frame quivered with excitement. Yes, she wanted to see Raccoontail again and have a fun little chat, but she also...well, just straight-up loved Gatherings. Social events could be fun, even if she was somewhat shy! She just had her fingers crossed for no fights. Orchidbloom felt awkward. Her first Gathering as a warrior...pretty important, even if she was running on a wink of sleep. The anxiousness kept her going. Shewas without Thunderblaze AND Creekfrost! She spotted Shadowstorm in the distance. She heard he was pretty fun.Silverstar 00:58, December 5, 2017 (UTC) (we can leave her a message. if she doesn't answer, we could have Wolfclaw lead them because Splash was ill or something) "Not yet!" Ravenstar answered cheerfully, nearly flying out of the tree when a heavy gust of wind blew into her. "I think I scented SoulClan when we were padding in." Raccoontail weaved away from his Clanmates and searched the SunClan cats for a black pelt that looked like the midnight sky. What if Galaxystorm hadn't come to this Gathering? Ripplesky padded over to join the medicine cats, casting Echostar a swift glance, his pelt growing warm. He stopped next to Snowleaf and Hawkpool. He dipped his head to the SunClan medicine cat apprentice. "Congratulations on your name, Hawkpool." 01:02, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Echostar glanced away hurriedly as she and Ripplesky's eyes met, afraid her love for him would resurface and she wasn't keen on every single Clan cat finding out. "Well, at least they're coming," she told Ravenstar with a forced smile. - "Oh, thanks Ripplesky!" Hawkpool murmured, her gaze still fixed on the coming of the AshClan cats. I hope SoulClan comes soon, she thought, pleading to StarClan a little. - Oakpaw sat by Lavenderpaw underneath the maple tree, grooming each other's pelts. He felt eyes on his back but he ignored them. Cats could think what they wanted, but Shinepaw... He thrust thoughts of her from his mind. I can't break down again, not here. - Twilightpaw somehow knew Talonfang wasn't coming, so she settled down on her own, gaze trained on Raccoontail, who seemed to be searching for something, no, some''one''. - Needleclaw tried to look away from Raccoontail and meet Tallfang's gaze, but grief swamped over her instead. Raccoontail and her hadn't talked for two days and she was worried she was loosing her best friend. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:09, December 5, 2017 (UTC) The dappled warrior eagerly weaved between cats, sending strange faces a bashful and apologetic glance, while cheerfully greeting familiar faces. Those two SoulClan cats weren't there...Talonfang and Creek-guy. Galaxystorm desperately searched for Raccoontail, only to hit something fuzzy.Silverstar 01:14, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw and Whitepaw ran up to the front of the line of SoulClan cats, next to Larchstar. "Are we almost there?" Stormpaw asked the leader impatiently. He noticed they were at the bottom of a small hill. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:24, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "Yes, we are," Larchstar replied. Whitepaw murmured to Stormpaw. "I hope there's a fight that'd be awesome." Larchstar then led the SoulClan cats into the clearing, padding toward the maple and climbing into its branches, settling beside Ravenstar, who gave him a wide grin. "Hello, Ravenstar, Echostar," he greeted, not looking at Echostar. He was still tense with SunClan, after they decided to attack SoulClan's camp. Lavenderpaw licked Oakpaw's pelt, enjoying the warmth from his pelt and feeling a little spark in her chest. "How do you like the Gathering so far?" she asked. Rainwisp parted away from his Clanmates and trekked over to the medicine cats, his heart fluttering when he saw Hawkpool. She honestly looked really pretty in the moonlight. "Galaxystorm!" Raccoontail exclaimed when he spotted her pelt, right next to him. He sort of just stared at her, smiling, not knowing what to do now. 01:26, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Idiot! She had been so focused on finding him that she didn't realize he was right in front of her nose! Galaxystorm stepped back as she grew hot with embarrassment, before she returned his warm grin, followed by a small chuckle. "Still smelly, I can tell. Surprised I couldn't smell you half way across from the Gathering area!" She didn't mean to be rude...Galaxystorm just wasn't the greatest at humor, she supposed.Silverstar 01:29, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Hawkpool felt her heart skip maybe four beats before her chest tightened as Rainwisp came into view. The moonlight bounced off her pelt as she moved forward to greet him, thinking, he's so handsome tonight... "Hello," she breathed, brushing her muzzle softly against his cheek. - Oakpaw felt Lavenderpaw's pelt go hot as he replied, "I'm happy there's no fighting yet." - Echostar eyed Larchstar coldly, before saying roughly, "how were your travels?" She glanced quickly towards Ripplesky and caught him staring at her and she stared back, knowing that the love in her eyes was clear and bright. Stay safe tonight, my love. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:33, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "Hey, rude," Raccoontail playfully batted her shoulder, feeling at ease. It was a Gathering after all, a time where you were allowed to be friends. "You stink too, but I'm not complaining about it." Rainwisp gave Hawkpool a small grin, sitting down beside her and Ripplesky. "How have things been in SunClan?" he asked, voice little more than a whisper. Ripplesky met Echostar's gaze and nodded back, hoping his eyes were just as loving as hers. You stay safe too. Then he turned away quickly, aware that other cats were around. He didn't want them to find out about his relationship with Echostar. "I am not a good fighter," Lavenderpaw admitted, smoothing her ruffled blue gray pelt, turned into a stone color from the moonlight. "So I'm glad it's peaceful." An image of claws slashing pelts and blood spattering the ground took her her vision and she shuddered, nearly falling. "Fine," Larchstar answered, shortly. He debated on whether mentioning the attack in his report. It could cause unneeded conflict. 01:53, December 5, 2017 (UTC) The compact galaxy-patterned warrior gave Raccoontail a playful shove with her shoulder. "Thanks for that, then." She replied with a small twitch of her whiskers out of her amusement. She wondered how things were for him back in his Clan. Did he have a family? One that he actually knew about? Galaxystorm shuffled her paws nervously. "I've gotta admit, I've been hoping to chat with you again. You were fun to talk to, and actually nice to me." Shadowstorm awkwardly stumbled through the crowds. He was one of those ridiculously tall and intimidating cats, although goofy on his paws. As a young warrior, he was still adjusting to his full-grown size. He roughly bumped against strangers, receiving dirty looks and silent hisses, while mumbling 'sorry, sorry' over and over to them. It was then that Shadowstorm felt a pang of grief. I wish Ace was still here...he'd talk to me and wouldn't act like I was a big fool. Pantherfang stood tall among his clanmates, the handsome tom's fur well-groomed in hopes to impress others. That, and he was in a good mood because, for one, his Dark Forest training had gone well, and for two, his irritating other-twin-sister wasn't there. Crowsong was too wrapped up in her...'life'. Pantherfang, with his chest puffed out proudly, strutted among the Clancats.Silverstar 01:58, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "Better," Hawkpool told Rainwisp is a whisper-voice, accidently stumbling into him. She felt her pelt go hot and she stepped away, her hart racing. "Sorry!" She mumbled, although she couldn't help but love the feeling of his fur against her's. - Oakpaw flashed forward and caught Lavenderpaw, aware there muzzle's were almost touching, he helped her steady herself before nestling back down, suddenly awkward as he asked, "are you okay?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:04, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail felt a thrill of relief run through his pelt, one because he had been feeling guilty about this all day, and two, the fact someone was thinking about him was weird and cool. "R-really? I've actually been hoping to talk to you again too, since our first meeting... You're so different from my Clanmates." Palmpaw tried going up to the other apprentices but scampered away, suddenly too shy to talk to them. Some cats gave her some weird looks. She was almost ready to be made a warrior, but she was still young, but it looked like she had faced a lifetime of battles. Her eye was scarred and blind, her pelt was also covered in battle-scars, and she had a weird looking leg hovering off of the ground. I probably look scary. "It's okay," Rainwisp mewed, but his heart skipped a beat when her pelt brushed his. He sort of wished they could sit close together. He felt Ripplesky give them a sidelong glance. "Y-yes," Lavenderpaw stuttered, lying down with her head resting on his paw. "I saw something." 02:13, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "I think we all like to have a little relief from our Clanmates." Galaxystorm admitted. It was true for her: the rough 'n tough SunClan cats scared her. She never understood as to why she stuck around, she had no friends and no family there. And she really' didn't fit in. Yet, in the corner of her mind, she knew just why she stuck around... ...after all, her begging cries for ''him to return always stuck in her mind. That was probably why she still stuck around in SunClan, hoping her father would one day return, safe from harm and...sane. Maybe Galaxystorm was just in over her head. He could be dead, for all she knew. But she liked being hopeful. "So, how're things in AshClan?"Silverstar 02:26, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Oakpaw licked Lavenderpaw's ears affectionately and said to his friend, "it was just a daydream. I'm sure, since I've had quite a few in my days." - Hawkpool caught Ripplesky's eye and saw a glint of understanding in his eyes, before she turned away, wondering how Ripplesky could understand what was going through her's and Rainwisp's minds. - "Hey, you!" Stormpaw called racing over to the she-cat, who seemed little older than him and Whitepaw. "Are you okay?" He asked her, suddenly worried when he recognised her. "You're Palmpaw, aren't you? Wanna come sit with me and Whitepaw? Oh and," he glanced around for a bit. "Is Ravenpaw here, by any chance?" He made sure not to sound hopeful and made his voice sound flat when he said the she-cat's name. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:53, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "That's true," Raccoontail meowed. He didn't feel like his Clanmates trusted him too much, but it never really bothered him. He shrugged. "Things in AshClan are... fine. Normal, I guess," he admitted. Nothing seemed very interesting lately, besides the fact he had an apprentice. He didn't really pay much attention to gossip and drama in the Clan, so he wasn't exactly sure how things were. All he knew was his Clanmates were pretty ticked off about Ravenstar not starting up any battles. Which I believe is wiser, anyway. "How about in SunClan? It must be very different from AshClan." He couldn't imagine living on that desert like moor. Palmpaw bristled when the two younger apprentices came over, but she relaxed soon after. Perhaps this would be her chance to make more friends. "I'm fine," she tossed her head proudly. "Yep, I'm Palmpaw. You're Stormpaw and Whitepaw?" she asked, squinting at them, then nodded. "I think Ravenpaw came, not completely sure." 04:45, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Echostar glanced up at the moon, which was at it's peak in the clear sky. "FrostClan is seemingly not going to show up," she told the other Clan leaders coldly. Echostar and Splashstar didn't really get along. "I say we begin the gathering before the moon goes down." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:20, December 5, 2017 (UTC)